


The Trouble with Guns

by shatiphasmith



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiphasmith/pseuds/shatiphasmith
Summary: This story is based on some of the criminal activities my little brother has partaken in, and how I wish I could punish him for them.





	1. The Trouble with Cuns

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments make my day!!! ;)

It all started with a phone call.

 

I had been going on about my day at work, filing papers and organizing information, when my phone started ringing.

 

“Hello?” I answered, seeing that it was my little brother, Tyshon.

 

“Hey, sugarfoot,” he replied happily, showing me with both his tone and his words that he was in a really good mood.

 

“Hey, honeybear,” I responded suspiciously, wondering what put him in such a good mood. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing just chiilin at home, bored as a bitch. What you doing?”

 

“Nothing, just at work, finishing up some paperwork.”

 

“Ok ok. That’s good, that you’re staying busy…I gotta tell you something.”

 

“Ok…what is it?”

 

“Well I did something last night that I know you’re not going to like, but I don’t wanna keep it from you either.”

 

“Oh god, what did you do?”

 

“Promise you won’t be too mad?”

 

“I can’t promise that until I know what you did, but I promise that I won’t stop speaking to you over it.”

 

“Ok cool. So like, last night or whatever, I was looking for some smoke. So I hit a n***a up, like I wanna buy some smoke, how much you got? And he was like, ‘I got like $500 worth, how much you want?’ And I was like I got $500, pull up and I got you. So the n***a pulled up around the corner, and I walked around to meet him, and I robbed him.”

 

“YOU DID WHAT!?!? What possible reason could you have had to rob this guy? He ain’t do nothing to you.”

 

“Naw, he deserved to get robbed. What person do you know is going to buy $500 worth of weed off of somebody like that? He deserved it for being so stupid.”

 

“No, he didn’t! He genuinely thought you had the money and were going to buy it. Just because he was naïve enough to believe some shit like that doesn’t mean he deserved to get beat up!”

 

“I didn’t beat him up…”

 

“Ok, so how exactly did you rob him then, because I know he didn’t just stand there while you took his shit.”

 

“No, I pulled the gun out on him. He won’t gon move after that.”

 

“So wait, let me get this straight. You took the one thing that I already had a problem with, and used it to do something you knew I wouldn’t approve of, all while knowing exactly how I’d react to the situation?” I asked, flabbergasted at the information that I had just received.

 

“Yeah… that’s pretty much it.”

 

“You know you’re getting beat up for this, right?”

 

“Why do you always have to be so violent?”

 

“No, don’t go there with me. You knew I wouldn’t like what you did, and you told me anyway, so some portion of you knew to expect some sort of punishment for this. True or false?”

 

“True, but you don’t **have** to do it.”

 

“You’re right, I don’t **have** to, but you won’t be punished in any other way for it, so I’m going to take it upon myself to make sure you understand the consequences of your actions.”

 

“Ok, but why do you have to beat me up?”

 

“Well, I technically don’t have to beat you up. There are other options, both physical and non-physical that you can choose from.”

 

“Ok, like what?” Tyshon asked.

 

“Well, I could completely cut you out of my life, but that would be punishment to both of us. I could also tell you to write an essay about why what you did was wrong, you could stand in a corner and think about your actions, or…”

 

“Or what, because I’m not writing an essay or standing in a corner, and I damn sure don’t want you to beat me up.”

 

“…I could spank you like the naughty little boy you are.”


	2. The Consequences They Bear

“Or what, because I’m not writing an essay or standing in a corner, and I damn sure don’t want you to beat me up.”

“…I could spank you like the naughty little boy you are.”

“What?!?!” he exclaimed before laughing. “You’re funny Tay Tay. You’re really funny if you think I would let you spank me. And you’re calling me a ‘naughty little boy’ like I’m some little kid or something. I’m fucking 19 years old, sis; I’m not some little kid who needs to be spanked to learn right from wrong.”

“Obviously that’s not the case, otherwise you wouldn’t have knowingly committed a crime. Now, I gave you options. If you can’t decide for yourself what your punishment should be, I will decide for you, and you won’t like what I choose.”

“Tay Tay, come on. You can’t honestly think I’d be okay with any of those options!”

“Well unless you can come up with another form of punishment, I’ll be making the choice for you. You knew when you told me what you did how I’d react; you knew to expect punishment, so unless you can come up with something else, be ready to accept my choice when I get off work.” At that, I ended the call with my brother, furious at the choices that he made that led up to this point. 

***

After ending the call, all I could think about was the conversation I’d had with Tyshon. Since meeting him over a year ago, I’d had issues with the way he handled things. However, this would be the first time since becoming so close that I’d have any kind of say on the way he ran his life. Because of this, I knew I had to be firm, so that he’d take me seriously if it ever came to this again. I also knew, though, that this being our first time in this type of altercation, I couldn’t be too strict either; something like this could ruin our friendship. I decided at that moment that if it did come down to spanking, I’d spank him in a way that was as painful as I believed he’d expect without being too embarrassing on his part.

***

After my shift ended, I got in my car and headed to my house, knowing he was already there. As I walked up to the door, I slowed my pace and really thought about what was about to happen. “If I walk through that door and he hasn’t come up with another form of punishment or chosen from the options I gave him, I’ll have to choose for him.” I thought. “If it comes to that, I’m going to choose to spank him, because I believe that would be the most effective form of punishment. Maybe if he sees that I will really spank him for the dumb shit he does, it will be a good enough deterrent and he won’t make so many stupid choices.”  
With that thought in mind and reassured that I was making the right decision, I walked through the door, prepared for whatever might happen. 

As soon as I entered the house, I felt the atmosphere shift. Tyshon was seated on the couch, facing the door, head held in his hands. Hearing the door open, he looked up at me, frustration written all over his face.

"Tay Tay, I didn't realize you'd be home so soon.”

“What do you mean? It’s 5:00. I didn’t have any other plans tonight because we planned for your punishment, whatever it may be, to be done tonight. So, yeah I’m home. Have you decided what your punishment will be yet?”

“That’s what I’ve been sitting here thinking about all day! I don’t want you to pick because I know you’re going to choose to spank me but at the same time, I don’t like any of the other choices you came up with, and I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“I mean you could choose to be spanked if you’re really worried about me choosing for you. You’re right, that’s the choice that I would make, or you could choose one of the non-physical options. It’s up to you, but if you don’t choose, and don’t want to accept what I choose, then I can’t be around you. I refuse to be around someone who knows they’ve done wrong, but won’t accept the consequences of their actions. I’m going to my room to get comfortable and out of my work clothes; that’ll give you more time to think about your options.”

“Wait sis,” I stopped, “I don’t need any more time to think. You’re right, I need to be man enough to accept that there are consequences to my actions, even if I don’t like those consequences.” He let out a nervous laugh before continuing, “I understand why you feel like you should spank me. I made a childish decision, so you feel that treating me like a child would be a good way to keep me from making those kinds of mistakes again, and you’re right, so even though I really don’t want to, I choose the spanking. I’ve earned it, and at least I know that once it’s over we can move past this.”

“I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses, lil bro, and I’m proud of you for making the right choice.” I paused to think for a second. “Today has been a long, frustrating day and I’m tired. Do you want to take care of this now, or do you want to wait until right before bed?”

"Just spank me now. I'm not going to be able to enjoy the rest of my day either way, so I might as well get it over with now." Seeing my confused expression, he added, "If you spank me later, I'm just going to be thinking about it for the rest of the night, while you're at school and stuff; if you do it now, though, I'll be in pain for the rest of the night but at least my mind will be clear."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Alright, I'm going to go change my clothes and get a little more comfortable. I'll call you when I'm ready." I walked to my room at the back of the house and changed into some leggings and a T-shirt, before sitting on the edge of my bed and calling Tyshon back to my room.

He walked in the room slowly, standing as far away as possible, wearing the same T-shirt and joggers as earlier.

"Why are you about to be spanked?" I asked.

He sighed, "you're about to spank me because I robbed someone, not because I needed to, but because I wanted to and could."

"Which was a childish decision to make, so you're going to be spanked like a child. Why else? You're missing something."

"Oh, and because I held the guy at gunpoint."

"And why was that bad?" I asked as I grabbed the hairbrush off my nightstand and placed it on my bed. 

He glanced nervously at the hairbrush, "because you don't like that I have the gun in the first place, but you're understanding about it because you know I keep it for protection. Using the gun to rob someone wasn't using it for protection, it was unnecessary and reckless.”

“Right, and only children make unnecessary, reckless decisions, with no thought of the repercussions. Now come over here so we can get this over with.”

He walked in my direction, beginning to drag his feet as he made his way toward me. After a frustrated look from me, however, he quickened his pace, finally arriving at my side. He looked at me, anxiously awaiting further instructions.

Having already decided how this would go if it came to this, I told him to bend over my knees. He did as he was told, placing his hands on the floor to hold his weight. I placed my hand on the small of his back, feeling him tense under my hand.

“Relax,” I told him, “it’ll only hurt more if you’re tense.” His muscles slowly relaxed, and he settled down onto my lap.

*SMACK* The first spank startled us both, with him crying out, it having benn louder than either of us expected.

*SMACK* Having adjusted to the volume of the slaps, the spanking continued without sound.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* I followed the first two with three spanks in quick succession, then continued the spanking with five slaps to the other cheek.

Finding my rhythm, the speed and intensity of the spanking picked up, and I landed spanks in random places all over his bottom, making sure to cover it entirely. No words were spoken as we both knew why we had reached this point, and the room remain silent aside from the occasional yelps from Tyshon.

After a thorough warm up to his backside, I said, “Stand up,” breaking the silence for the first time since this began. “Pull down your sweatpants,” I continued, “and get back over my knees.”

“What?” he asked confusedly, “I thought we were done.”

“You thought you were getting off that easily? We’ve barely even started yet. That was just the warmup.”

“But…” he sputtered.

“But nothing,” I said firmly, before adding, “I was going to complete the rest of your punishment over your shorts, but the longer you stall, the more inclined I am to have you pull those down as well. I’m punishing you; you don’t get to decide when it’s over.”

“But that’s not fair!” he replied, shocked. “You’ve spanked me enough!”

“That’s not your decision to make,” I told him before grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. “Since you insist upon continuing to behave like a child, even while receiving your punishment, I guess I’ll have to really treat you like one,” I added while pulling his joggers and shorts down, leaving him in his boxers, and pulling him back over my lap.

I raised my arm high and brought it down hard with a *SMACK* that echoed in the room louder than any of the previous spanks had.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

I continued the harsh treatment applying the same strength all over his barely-covered bottom.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

As the harsh punishment continued, I could feel him start to jump around on my lap, his body instinctively trying to avoid the slaps.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

He began to cry out, the sharp swats igniting a flame that was becoming more difficult for him to ignore. Seeing this, I paused to catch my breath and reached for the hairbrush, preparing to end his punishment.

“Let’s review,” I began, “What did you do to deserve this spanking?”

He breathed heavily, “I used my gun to rob someone.”

*WHACK* “OW!”

*WHACK* “OW!”

*WHACK* “OW!” He cried out at each swat.

“And why do I disapprove of this?” I asked.

He collected himself, “Because you don’t think I should have the gun in the first place.”

*WHACK* *WHACK* “AAH!” He exclaimed again.

“True, what else?”

“I didn’t need to rob that guy, so I used it for an unnecessary reason.”

*WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK* “OWOWOW!” He cried.

“You’re missing one more thing.” I stated.

He looked back at me questioningly, and without response.

“You.” *WHACK* “Don’t.” *WHACK* “Decide.” *WHACK* “When.” *WHACK* “Your.” *WHACK* “Punishment.” *WHACK* “Ends!”

“AAAAHHHH!” He screamed before dissolving into tears.  
“Although I didn’t think you’d need to be told that specifically, it is important that you understand that. When I’m punishing you, I decide when you’ve had enough, understand?”

“YES! TAY TAY I’M SORRY!” he sobbed.

*WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK*

*WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK*

I landed the final ten swats on his sit spots before putting the hairbrush on my bed. I began rubbing his back and consoling him softly, until I heard his sobs turn into sniffles. I tapped him, telling him to stand up. He did, looking at me for permission to fix his clothes. At my nod, he pulled his shorts and pants back up and looked at me when I began to speak again.

“That part of your punishment is over, and you did a good job, even with your protests. This next part I know you’re not gonna like, but I think it’s necessary. Bring me your gun.”

He left the room, returning with the gun and handing it to me. I continued, “For the time being, I’m going to keep your gun locked in my safe.” He gasped, preparing to protest, and I added, “It’s just until I feel you can be trusted to make better decisions. It still belongs to you, and if you ever feel like you need it for something, all you have to do is ask. I’ll decide if it’s necessary from there. You know I’m a fair person, and I rarely every say no to you anyway, so as long as it’s a valid reason, you have nothing to worry about.”

He sighed, resigning himself to this new reality. “Ok,” he replied, sounding like a well-punished boy.

I stood then, reaching for a hug. “It’s only temporary, until you earn my trust back. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, Tay Tay, I know,” he sighed.

“I’m proud of you, you know, for accepting your consequences, even though you didn’t like what they were.”

“Thanks, sis.”

“And guess what?” he gazed at me questioningly, “I love you so much that I’m gonna skip school tonight, and treat you to Genghis. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great!” He perked up immediately, Genghis Grill being his favorite restaurant.

“Alright, then go get your jacket, I’ll meet you at the car.” I said. He left the room, and I locked up his gun before grabbing my purse and heading to my car, a proud and happy big sister.


End file.
